Grievous Incounters: Clone Wars
by Jedi Master Aurlee Kenobi
Summary: Clone Wars fiction (I suck at summaries :P)
1. I won't believe it

Disclaimer: All characters, planets and weapons belong to George Lucas

Padmé sat in Anakin's quarters in the Jedi Temple, her face pale from shock. SHe had just recieved word that General Grevious' Magna guards had wiped out the Jedi who had went to Kuar to stop him. Anakin was included in the 3 Jedi who where there.

She swallowed hard, feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes. She stood, her commlink still tightly grasped in her hand. Putting her hand on the window, followed by her forehead, she let the tears fall.

Meanwhile...

"Obi Wan, we have to get out of here!" Anakin yelled over the Magna guards blasters. Mace Windu, who was frantically blocking shots left and right, agreed.

"This ends NOW!" Mace yelled, lunging (sp?) at 2 Magna's, and successfully cutting then both in half, his purple saber glowing fiercly. After seeing this, Anakin jumped behind one of the guards, slicing its head clean off, watching it fall to the hard metal floor of the hanger, making a loud clang echo.

"I am indeed impressed," an evil, electronic voice bellowed. The 3 Jedi looked around the hanger quickly. Obi Wan gestured with a nod of his head towards the doorway. General Grevious stood there, clapping his metal hands together. "You Jedi are stronger then I had thought," he said, walking towards them, igniting each of his four lightsabers similtaneously. The 3 Jedi stood their ground.

"Anakin, aboard the ship," Obi Wan said via the force. Anakin gave him a questioning look.  
"No. I'm staying. I want to fight," he said back through the force.  
"Anakin, get on board. That's an order. Your the best pilot from the 3 of us. You will be able to fly low enough to pick myself and Master Windu up. Grevious has too many reinforcements for us to stay and fight," Obi Wan finished through the force. Anakin clenched his jaws. He hated when Obi Wan lectured him. Reluctantly, he boarded the ship quickly.

General Grevious' cold, red eyes followed Anakin into the ship, although he didn't show much interest. He again fixed his eyes on Obi Wan and Mace. The 2 Jedi stared equally cold back at him. Suddenly 10 Super battle droids entered the hanger, each aiming to kill the Jedi. General Grevious let out a maniacal laugh.

Obi Wan and Mace Windu quickly began to tire. Anakin flew overhead carefully, steadying the ship over his master and Master Windu.

"This isn't over, Grevious," Obi Wan yelled as they jumped onto the ship. Anakin quickly closed the hatch, and started out of the atmosphere.

Padmé was still staring out the window, watching the busy streets of Coruscant. She swallowed again, letting out a deep breath. She blinked, tears still falling from her deep brown eyes. SHe didn't want to believe it. She wanted to wake up and this to be all a horrible dream. She felt weak at the knees, but remained standing. She so wanted to talk to someone, but no one was to know about her predicament. She felt helpless, so helpless...


	2. The reunion

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah,I don't own anything in this story, blah, blah, blah...

Padmé was still staring out the window, watching the busy streets of Coruscant. She swallowed again, letting out a deep breath. She blinked, tears still falling from her deep brown eyes. SHe didn't want to believe it. She wanted to wake up and this to be all a horrible dream. She felt weak at the knees, but remained standing. She so wanted to talk to someone, but no one was to know about her predicament. She felt helpless, so helpless...

Anakin jumped out of hyperspace, Coruscant was in view. Mace and Obi Wan were discussing something in the back of the ship.

He docked the ship on the landing platform next to the Jedi Temple. Giving Mace and Obi Wan an excuse that he had other work to do, Anakin ran up the stairs to find Padmé, while the other 2 Jedi went up to the Jedi council room.

Anakin could feel something was wrong, he could feel Padmé was extremely distressed. He quietly entered the room she was in, seeing she was standing at the window. He walked up behind her, and put his hands around her waist.

"Hello angel," he whispered in her ear, holding her lovingly. Shocked, Padmé abruptly turned, seeing Anakin's beautiful face.

"Anakin!" she breathed, throwing her arms around his neck. She sobbed gently into his cloak. "I thought you were dead," she whispered, tears of bewilderment and happiness streaming down her face.

"I know, Padmé. I'm here now, and I promise I won't do that again, if I can't help it," Anakin said, holding her tightly against him.

"I know you couldn't help it, but I was truly frightened I had lost you," she said letting him go and looking into his eyes.

"Padmé, I love you," he said, wiping her tears away with his thumb, craddling her face in his hands. Before Padmé could speak, Anakin brought her face to his, kissing her passionatly.

"And I you, Anakin. Always and for eternity," she said, stroking his medium brown hair. She smiled , truly happy to have him back. He smiled at her, still holding her tightly.


	3. Romance on the balcony

They were finally back at Padmé's beloved retreat in Varykino, Naboo. The air was crisp and the breeze blew softly on her face as she stood on the balcony. She was glad Anakin was with her. She would have never came back if he hadn't come. She leaned on the railing breathing the cool mist coming of the lake.

Anakin walked out onto the balcony, putting his arms around Padmé's waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"How are you?" Anakin asked, burying his face in her neck lovingly.  
"Perfect, now that you're here," Padmé replied, smiling beamingly. She put her hand on the back of his head, letting him gently kiss her neck.  
"Good," Anakin said, smiling back at her. She was still a little shaken up and nervous, but otherwise she was fine. She just didn't want anything to happen to Anakin.

"Does Obi Wan know you're here?" Padmé asked, not knowing if that question would get Anakin mad or not. Anakin sighed.

"No, and to tell you the truth, I couldn't care less about him," he replied, no distinctive emotion in his voice. Padmé nodded lightly, directing her eyes to the lake again. "Are you sure you're okay?" Anakin asked again, sensing that she was a little shaken still. Padmé leaned her head on his.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," she said, her loose robe flapping gently in the breeze. Anakin chuckled.

"Don't worry about me," he said, gently pulling her robe down over her shoulder, exposing her bare skin. He softly kissed her shoulder, carressing it with his lips. She closed her eyes, savouring his every touch. Padmé felt so safe in that instant. She knew in that moment that they would be together forever. (A/N: That's so sad, because we all know what happens in the end) Anakin's fingertips traced a line from her collarbone down to her navel, where his fingers did a little dance, tickling Padmé. She giggled softly. She brought her hand up to her neck, stroking the emblem that hung about it.

"You still have this?" Anakin said, touching the Japor Snippet with a tinge of pride. Their hands met.

"Of course," she said, their fingers interlacing gently. "It's a constant reminder. You loved me when you were young, and--"

"I still do," Anakin finished for her. He kissed her shoulder once more, then replaced her robe back on it. Padmé turned to face him. "I hate to do it, but the Jedi Council has insisted I come back to be debriefed from the mission," he said, sadness in his eyes. Padmé's face fell.

"I know," she said, her head lowering slightly. Anakin put a finger on her chin, lifting her head to face his.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be back soon," he said, his eyes promising her. Padmé nodded. Anakin gave her a quick kiss and with that, he was gone.


	4. The capture

Thank you for your time, Anakin," Shaak Ti said softly after questioning him. Anakin nodded.

"Helpful this new information will be," Yoda added, nodding thoughtfully.

"We will need to soon confront General Grevious again, but we must be cautious, and we must be prepared," Kit-Adi-Mundi said, looking at the nodding Jedi around him.

"We will be in contact when we have formulated a plan," Mace Windu said, dismissing Anakin and Obi Wan.

Padmé layed in her chambers, staring at the ceiling. She was mad. Not mad at Anakin, no. Mad at the Jedi Council for taking him away. She sighed. Their wasn't anything she could do now.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion outside. She ran to the window overlooking the front. What she saw shocked her. The troopers that were guarding the retreat were all being attacked by what looked like improved battle droids, to Padmé. Then she saw him. General Grevious in all his glory, ran into the retreat and up the stairs to Padmé's chambers.

Padmé tried to lock the door, but it was no use. He blasted through it, walking inside.

"What do you want with me?" Padmé demanded, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"It's not what I want with you, my dear. It's your husband."


	5. Let the Force guide us to her, we will

Anakin felt something wasn't quite right as he landed the ship on Naboo, near the retreat. As he walked, and got closer to it, his face went pale. About 10 stormtroopers lay on the ground dead.

A loud noise directed his eyes to a ship that was taking off on the other side of the retreat. Anakin felt it. Padmé's life force on that ship. He swallowed hard.

"R4, I need to speak with the Jedi Council. Scrabble the code to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant," Anakin said. The droid did so.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Masters, but I have reason to believe that Senator Amidala has been kidnapped by General Grevious."

"How do you know this?" Yoda asked.

"I just saw a ship take off, and I felt the senator's life force on it," Anakin finished, hoping Yoda would not find suspision in his yearning to find Padmé. Yoda closed his eyes, getting into a meditative state. An image of the senator on a ship, bound and gagged entered quickly. Yoda abruptly opened his eyes.

"Let the force guide us to her, we will."

Padmé felt the ship come to a violent stop and land rather sloppy. A guard cursed at the pilot. Wide-eyed, Padmé breathed heavily.

"Take the senator to detention cell 6. And make sure nothing happens to her," General Grevious said, stroking her cheek with his cold hand. Padmé whinced and jerked away quickly, anger clearly visible in her eyes.

The droids took her to a small, empty room, throwing her against the wall rather hard. Padmé whinced and moaned, wondering if anyone would find her.


	6. Hang on Padmé, I'm coming

Anakin was uneasy and on edge the entire trip. Soon, they landed. Yoda, Kit-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu and Anakin walked to the ships hatch.

"We have to find Senator Amidala. She is our first priority," Mace Windu said, contemplating. Anakin closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"She's in a detention cell on the main level," Anakin said after being in a trace-like state. Yoda concentrated hard, and nodded.

"The padawan is right."  
"I'll go find her," Anakin said, starting in the direction the Force was guiding him.  
"Very well. You two," Kit-Adi-Mundi said, pointing to two stormtroopers. "Go with him."

Anakin rolled his eyes unnoticably and started out of the hanger.

General Grevious entered the cell Padmé was being held in. She gave him a cold look as she walked over, pulling her gag down.

"Let me go. You will be arrested for kidnapping a senator," Padmé said, fear rising in her voice.

"I would be careful of what I say. Your Jedi's life is at stake," Grevious' electronic voice bellowed.

"You will not lay a hand on Anakin--" Padmé started, but Grevious didn't let her say anymore, his cold metal hand slapping her face hard. Padmé let out a shrill shreek, whincing noticably. She felt a tear form in the corner of her eyes, but did not let it fall.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do!" Grevious said, his red eyes burning into hers. With that, he left the room, pressing a button on the keypad after securing the door. Lethal gas started pouring into the room.

The fear was noticable and clear now in Padmé's eyes. She didn't know what to do, slowly slipping out of conciousness...


	7. What happened?

"Padmé, Padmé, can you hear me?" Anakin whispered, stroking her cheek, feeling a rush of emotion come upon him. Padmé was still breathing, but she was out cold. She's so strong, he thought, kissing her forehead when the stormtroopers' backs were turned. "We have to get her out of here," he said to the stormtroopers.

"Yes sir, it's this way," Beta 327 said, pointing down the hall.

When they were near the ship, a troop of CIS droids started towards them. Oh no, he thought, I don't have time for this! Anakin ran as fast as he could, dodging the impossible, quickly opening and closing the hatch and hurrying to the back of the ship, laying Padmé on a bed in medbay.

Padmé felt her conciousness start to come back. She blinked, not knowing where she was. Her only instinct was to call Anakin's name.

"Anakin?" she said weakly. Anakin looked up abruptly, and a smile crossed his face.

"Padmé," he said, kissing her gently. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," she said, another rush of emotion coarsing thru him. He felt his eyes get glazed. He stroked her cheek lovingly. Padmé brought her hand up to his, holding it.

"What happ--happened," Padmé said, her voice almost a whisper.

"You were almost killed. I don't know how, but General Grevious knows we're married," Anakin said, squeezing her hand, his face becoming increasingly worried.

"How does he know?" she said, trying to get up, getting a headrush and laying back down. Anakin beckoned her to stay down.

"I--don't know..." he said, feeling the presence of the other Jedi come near. "I'll be right back," he said, running to open the hatch for the overwhelmed Jedi. They ran in, and started towards the ships medbay.

Seeing Senator Padmé laying there wasn't promising, but she stirred, and the Jedi sighed a sigh of relief. Now, to see if she had found anything out...


End file.
